


The Morning After

by thatonedimstar



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedimstar/pseuds/thatonedimstar
Summary: Evienne wakes up in her girlfriend, Morrigan's, arms.
Relationships: Morrigan (ACoTaR)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	The Morning After

# The Morning After

The sun was up, and perhaps that was the most dreadful thing of all time.

The bed was warm and Evienne’s lovely girlfriend, Morrigan, was sound asleep. Her delicate features were softened with sleep and her breath was slow and even. Her golden hair was like a halo around her head, splayed across the white cotton pillowcase. Here, they were in their own world. Here, they could laugh and love each other freely. 

Memories of last night were already fading away under the haze of alcohol. Evienne tried her best to keep her grasp on them as she nestled further under the heavy comforter, breathing in the scent of her girlfriend. She reached out and wrapped an arm around Mor’s waist, pulling her close. Mor mumbled something under her breath, her hot breath tickling Evie’s neck. She couldn’t help herself from smiling, running a feather-light touch down Mor’s spine. 

They’d met at Rita’s, their favourite club, and she’d felt no small amount of disappointment when Evie realized Mor hadn’t been able to shake her friends. The High Lord and High Lady, out of all people, and Evienne hadn’t been able to speak to them. Ever since Mor and Evienne’s relationship started a decade ago, they’d agreed to keep it a secret. To not speak to any of their friends, because they were all far too observant. So Evie had sat at the bar, drinking and eating. Waiting and waiting for Mor’s friends to leave so that they could finally be together after nearly a week apart.

Finally, at one in the morning, both the High Lord and High Lady had retreated, bidding their farewells. Only after they were well and truly gone did Evie get up and greet her lovely girlfriend. And as if she were being revived from the tired stupor she’d fallen into, Mor had danced and danced for the next two hours. She’d grinned, an expression that could rival the beauty of any full moon. Her laugh had been the strongest of drugs. Intoxicating, exhilarating, enchanting.

When they at last left the club, they’d stumbled down the streets, barely able to stop themselves from shedding their clothes. Then they continued to have the most mind-blowing night, most of which Evienne couldn’t even remember. She knew it had been paradise nonetheless. Any night with her was paradise.

That’s why she wished the sun would retreat back across the horizon so that they could have a few more precious hours together. Mor had work, important world-changing work, and Evienne had her cafe and bakery she should’ve been at by now. Welcoming in the morning crowds and wishing her staff a good morning. But small sacrifices needed to be made to be able to enjoy life to its fullest.

“If only I could cancel that meeting,” Mor whispered, still half-asleep. She pushed even closer to Evienne, as if she would be able to will time to stop. As if she could somehow clear their day’s schedule in favour of being wrapped around each other.

“If only, my love,” Evienne breathed, pressing a kiss to the top of Mor’s head. “When will you be back?”

Mor sighed, pulling away from Evienne and propping herself up on an elbow. Evie felt the loss of contact immediately, but all thoughts of pulling her back vanished as soon as she saw how stunning Mor looked in the watery light of morning. Her golden hair glowed and her features were soft and gentle, full of kindness and peace. Sometimes Evie wondered how she could stay so happy and carefree even after everything she endured.

_It’s because of you, love_ , she’d always say. _You always give me a reason to smile._ Even thinking about it now made her smile uncontrollably. She probably looked like a fool, ginning ear to ear, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Not with Mor right in front of her.

“A week. Maybe less. We’ll see how tolerable those bastards are,” Mor said, her own slight smile flicking up the corner of her lips. She reached out a hand and tucked a piece of hair behind Evienne’s pointed ear, her glittering caramel eyes softening. Evie’s smile faded away, a deep sense of worry sprouting in the pits of her gut.

She knew how awful it was when Mor had to visit the Court of Nightmares. She always returned a ghost, with bags under her eyes and a lack of joy in her eyes. It was always so painful to see her lovely, strong girlfriend reduced to near-nothing after just a couple of days with people that should be her family. People who should support her and lift her up. Make her smile and laugh. Instead, they only made her cry.

One time, her visit had gone so bad she returned a husk of who she was. She wouldn’t speak, wouldn’t eat, and would hardly even sleep. Only when Evienne threatened to walk right up to the High Lord’s townhouse and drag him down to Evie’s quaint apartment did Mor agree to have a bath and eat some steak.

That had been four months ago—there was no way of knowing if the climate had settled down in the Court of Nightmares. Mor could returned destroyed once again and Mother help them if she does. Even though Evie could hardly even cut her own food properly, she would figure out how to make all of them pay for everything they did. For how much they made such an amazing person suffer.

“Please come back whole,” Evienne said, more like a prayer than anything else. Mor leaned down and pressed a long, lingering kiss on Evie’s forehead. A promise.

“I will. Don’t worry about me. Az’ll be there, too,” Mor said, pulling away. Pain flashed in Mor’s eyes. It was there and gone, as if it had never been in the first place. They both knew how much of a tense relationship Evienne had with Azriel, although they’d never met in person. Knowing that he was attracted to Mor in anyway had some possessive, territorial part of Evie surging up to the surface.

“Promise me, Morrigan. _Promise me,_ that you’ll look after yourself,” Evie pleaded, unable to stop the way her voice quivered. Tears prickled at the corner her eyes, and she wanted to curse. She never cried, but for some reason she was just… soft, toward Mor. If Mor got a splinter, Evienne would fall to the floor crying for her. 

Mor’s face softened, her lips tightening into a white line. “Oh, sweetheart,” she soothed, reaching out to loop an arm around Evienne’s waist, pulling her close. A tear slipped out, streaming down Evie’s cheek, dropping onto Mor’s naked skin. “I promise, Evienne. I’ll take care of myself,”

Evie nuzzled the nape of Mor’s neck, breathing her in. The scent settled her and dried the tears leaking out of her eyes. 

She would return safe and happy. Azriel will look after her and keep her safe, that much Evienne could assure. Morrigan was the strongest person she knew, and she had survived visits at the Court of Nightmares over and over again. There was no doubt she would come home, perfectly safe and unharmed.

“Good, good,” Evie whispered against Mor’s soft skin. She took in another deep breath before she pulled back, looking up contemplatively at her darling girlfriend. Still, Morrigan kept her hand on Evie’s waist, her thumb caressing the soft skin there. She sighed. “I suppose we have to get up,”

Mor sighed, flopping down onto the pillows. “I suppose we do,” she said, glancing over at Evienne. “You go bathe first, I still have an hour yet until I need to get ready, and I don’t want you being any more late than you already are.”

Evienne gave Mor a thankful smile before she rolled onto her back. She looked up at the sheets of billowing silk covering the roof. They were golden and red and orange, all layered upon each other. It made a beautiful scene of a sunrise. It had been a gift from Mor for their tenth anniversary. 

Evie thought the word “gift” was a little generous, since they both lived in this apartment, but she’d accepted it as one nonetheless. Albeit Mor did live here only part-time. She was still expected to be up at the House of Wind, where her rooms were, when other members of the court were there. The only reason why she could be here tonight was because they probably expected her to have gone home with some male. She had snuck off with someone, but Evie sure was no male.

She stood, the sheets sliding off her naked body, giving Mor a view that she probably appreciated very much, and pulled on a lacy robe that did nothing to cover her body. _That_ had been another gift. One that never stopped giving.


End file.
